Sister
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: There is an unknown girl working for Slade, and she is full of anger. if you want to know who she is read. P.S. sorry about this story being in one chapter i know how some people hate it to be in one long chapter i was laxy but still enjoy :D


Teen Titans: Sister

The team spent the whole morning sitting around, reading, eating, video games, and stuff like that.

They heard the alarm go off, they all stopped, and dropped whatever they were doing and ran to the computer. Robin quickly typed something into the computer.

"Down town there has been a disturbance" he said, then he turned "Lets go" they all ran out the tower, the girls flew, Beastboy turned into a eagle and flew Cyborg and Rodin took a ride on a black platform of ravens.

When they got down town they all landed, they looked around and stared at what was the disturbance, it was a green T-Rex, and the team looked confusedly at the very large reptile then turned to look for Beast boy, who was standing beside them looking just as confused, then the t-rex turned to a rhino, a green rhino and smashed its horn into a car that flew into the side of a building.

It then turned to the team and it turned from a rhino into a girl, a green girl, just like Beast boy, and then they looked at Beast boy surprised, yet confused faces, then at the green girl.

The girl had partly the same outfit as Beast boy except her outfit was shirtsleeve, no leggings, a skirt instead of shorts; she had silver tight gloves that went to her elbow.

She had green hair darker than her skin; it went a little past her shoulders, with side bangs to the right she had a silver thick band around her right bicep. She also had pointy ears like Beast boy.

She looked at the team, then gave a smirk "Oh Beast boy...it's been so long, you didn't forget did you?" she asked

Beast boy looked at her surprised "I could never forget...But why? How?" he asked

"Oh well a curtain someone shined some light in my horrible world" she said pulling her hair away from her neck revelling a S

"Slade" muttered Beast boy angrily

"Oh well my job is done, see you all soon" she said turning into a bird and flying away

Back at the tower, they all walked through the door, Beast boy was first he was angry and pissed he stomped in, he let out a frustrated yell and kicked over the garbage can, the others stood around him.

"BB what's going on, who was that?...she was kinda cute" Asked Cyborg to Beast boy

Beast boy eyes turned to the ground, with guilt in his eyes, then sat on the ground

"That...was my little sister" he said sadly

Cyborg's eyes popped "Never mind about the hot thing"

"Why did you not tell us about your sister?" asked star

"I didn't know she was alive" he said

"What happened then?" asked Raven

Beast boy signed again "It was a long time ago when I was 7 and she was 5, our family lived in a small house, it only had 2 bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen, beast girl and I had to share a room we had a bunk bed and dresser, well anyways our parents where in charge of a mission of some sort... one day our house got invaded, we were told to stay in our room, my parents told me to take care of my sister, but after a few minutes she ran off into the room where everyone where fighting, I ran after her but I was to slow, she got snatched then taken away, I couldn't take it her face... her face was so scared and frightened she screamed for me" everyone sat in silence for a minute.

"Later after the fight was over, I found out my mom died in battle, and it was just my dad and I... but he had to continue his mission, after the mission he went searching for beast girl, I was sent to be with my parents friends the doom patrol, who raised me and made me part of the team, until all of you showed up and... well you know the rest"

"OHHH beast boy" star fire said sadly

Robin was about to say something but his communicator went off, he opened it everyone went silent for a minute. Rodin looked up he looked stunned "Apparently while we were with beast girl a laboratory got Brocken into and a machine went missing"

Everyone looked at each other then back at robin.

"Beast girl was just a distraction" said beast boy

"Yup and we fell for it" said Robin sadly

"That's what she meant by my job hear is done" said bb

Then green smock poured out of the vents they layered the ground. The teens started to feel tired and more tired, their eyes became heavier and heavier until they closed and collapsed on the floor.

Everyone one by one woke up, they where back to back with the wall, their legs where shoulder width apart attached to chains that where bolted to a cement wall, they where about a meter off the ground, their arms where straight out eater side of their body, then at their elbows, they were up at a right angle also chained to the wall.

Beast boy looked to his right and saw Starfire then Rodin; the he looked to his right to see Raven then Cyborge.

They looked around the room it looked like they were underground or in a old factory, with lots of old rusty machines, to the far right was a huge computer, straight ahead was the very large stolen machine that was the size of a twin bed.

The teens felt tired and could burly move. Then beast girl walked out from behind the right side of the machine, she had an evil grin on, she had crossed arms and leaned on the side of the machine, then crossed a leg over the other. "good morning she said with a grin

"Beast girl why are you working with Slade?" beast boy asked her

"Because she knows I will win, and she wants to get back at you" said slade walking out from the left side of the machine " and she has been waiting for a family reunion for a long time"

"Slade!" said Rodin angrily

"ooohh Rodin are you sad, all the attention is not on you, everyone's eyes aren't paying attention to you... poor little Robin but today isn't about you... its about beast boy" slade said turning from Robin to beast boy

"You can't be controlling my sister... this isn't her" beast boy said

"You don't know who I am" she yelled angrily taking a step forward

"ENOUGH... now I have to run, I have to run I have a few more parts for my machine hear, beast girl watch them make sure they don't try and funny business" said Slade to beast girl

"Ok no problem" she said smiling, then Slade walked away out the factory

A few minutes later, they all felt better, and had more energy. They all started moving and struggling to escape, starfires eyes turned green but nothing was coming out, cyborg tried to turn his arm into a cannon but nothing happened, no one could use their powers, they where all taken away or blocked.

"you can't use your powers the chains are power resistant, it blocks your powers so you can't use them" said Beast girl walking towards the teens

"Beast girl why?... why are you working for Slade?...why do you hate me soo much" asked beast boy sadly with pain

"You know why beast boy... you know" she yelled angrily at him

"No I don't tell me I want to know" he said

"Fine I will tell you...that day the fight when I was taken, the scary man took me, he took me somewhere where I was thrown into a dungeon, a prison, I was trapped there for years, years beast boy! About 10 years, every day I sat there thinking my brother will come beast boy would come and save me, every couple of days Slade would come down and offer a spot on his team, finally I gave up, and I joined him he thought me how to fight and make plans, until I was the best" she told him

Beast boy's head was down facing the ground he was upset of what he was hearing "I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm sorry beast girl" he said louder looking up at her

"NO you think a sorry will make all toughs years go away, do you think a sorry will make things better...but no...no!" she yelled at him

"Beast girl I thought you were dead... mom died that night and dad disappeared looking for you, and I was sent to the doom patrol they wouldn't let me out of there sight...I thought you were gone" he said

"Mom and dad are dead?" she said sadly and puzzled

"Moms dead dad is missing... I'm sorry... I really am"

"Beast boy your always sorry, sorry this, sorry that...but no one would put you on the spot she said as she walked towards the computer and pushed a button that opened the chains, and released beast boy who fell to the ground, he stood up straight, she walked closer towards him "I guess that's my job" she said with a grin

"Beast girl I don't want to fight you"

"well I do" she extended her arms in front of her, her palms together, one facing down and one facing up, then she opened her hands and a large power ball flew out and smashed into beast boy making him fly backwards into the wall, then he fell to his knees, then stood up.

"Its new I found a pendent that had great power and I learned how to use it... you have no chance" then she extended her arm and with a pushing motion of her hand to the right, magically beast boy went flying to the right and flew right into the wall, then she moved her hand again the other way, and beast boy flew into the left wall, he fell over and slowly tried to stand up.

She started tacking long angry strides towards beast boy "10 years, 10 years, I sat hear waiting for my brother come" she said angrily, as she turned to a green elephant and used her trunk to hit him right and flew into the right wall once again.

"Why is he not fighting?" asked Starfire

"It's his sister, little sister" said Robin

"My sister fights me"

"Star this is different, your sister was evil, his sister is just full of anger and confusion" said Raven

"Ya she is right, imagine being 5 and being taken away from your family and being held in a dungeon for 10 years" said Cyborg

"I think that that would be horrible" said star

"I think he is letting her beat him up because he feels guilty and responsible for everything that happened, and he thinks he deserves all of what's happening now" said Raven

"WHY WON'T YOU FIGHT ME!" she screamed

She turned to an octopus, and grabbed beast boy by the waist and flung him at the wall.

He smashed into the wall really hard; he fell to his hands and knees with his head facing the ground panting.

"Gabriella Beast" he said with a whisper, everyone's face went stunned

"What?" she asked not sure if she herd right

"Gabriella, what has happened to us, don't you remember all the good times"

Her face lit up, a tear ran down her face, then it turned back into anger again, then she motioned her arm out palm up, with lots of anger and power she flung her arm upwards, beast boy flew up and smashed hard into the ceiling, then fell hard to the ground.

"I can't watch this" said starfire sadly not wanting to watch

"She's really going at him" commented cyborg

He panted hard, after another hit into the wall, between breaths he tried to talk "Do you remember when we would sit in our room and talk about the most random things" he said trying to stand up "remember we would talk about why our parents changed our names to beast girl and beast boy...was it because they were easy to remember, was it another identity or something like that"

Beast girl started to cry as all the memories rushed back, beast boy walked forward to hug her, but she collapsed crying to the ground, he collapsed with her holding her close, she was so upset she started punching his chest out of anger "WHY?...WHY?" she cried between sobs, and hits. Beast boy tried to bring her closer; she stopped punching him, and started crying into his chest, while beast boy held her and rocked her back and forth.

Beast boy as they were hugging reached behind him and pushed a bottom on the control panel, making the chains open and the others fall to the ground. Beast girl herd something, so she looked up and around the room to see the others standing up, rubbing their sore wrists and ankles. Then she turned angrily at beast boy.

"YOU...YOU used me to free your friends" she said affectively standing up, he stood up with her.

"NO beast girl, your my sister, I love you... you don't understand"

"No, no excuses" and she turned to the group, she held her arm out to them, they all slowly started to levitate into the air, they kept floating up and up tell their backs where backs where agenised the ceiling, then she turned to look at a old rusty machine, the machine started to float. Then there was a thud noise, her eyes shut and she fell to the ground to reveal beast boy behind her holding a piece of wood, everyone fell to the ground on their faces, they looked up to beast boy who was shocked he couldn't believe what had done, he dropped the piece of wood on the floor, then he fell to his knees beside beast girl.

Everyone walked over to the two; beast boy took the pendent off her neck, and held it up.

"We have to get out before Slade gets back, or she wakes up" said beast boy picking beast girl up and standing up

Beast girl, beast boy and Raven flew beast girl back to titan's tower while the others took the machine back to the lab. The machine apparently made earth quacks and Slade just needed an emerald for it to work.

Back at the tower beast girl was on one of the medical tables, in the hospital like room, beast boy was standing outside the room looking through the window at his sister with his arms crossed. Beast girl was fast asleep, everything that happened drained a lot of her power.

Raven walked up beside beast boy also looking into the room "I can see the resemblance between you two" she said

"We are both green it's not that hard" he said back still staring into the room

"Not just that, I recognize the looks, the strength, the will power"

He finally turned to look at Raven "I miss her, we used to be soo close, and she was my best friend" then he turned back "She is right I'm a terrible brother, I'm assumed she was dead, but I never actually thought, I jumped to conclusions, I could have helped her, I could have been a good brother"

"No you where 7 beast boy don't blame yourself"

Beast boy turned to her with anger "Ya but it was my fault...I was told to protect her, I was her older brother"

Then the other three walked in "How is she?" asked Robin

"We removed the symbol and stabilized her" said Raven, and then walked out of the room; he needed to think by himself

Later that day, beast boy walked up to the room and sat in a chair beside the bed, he held her hand, as she slept

"Gabriella, I'm sorry, I was a terrible brother, it was all my fault, I missed you soo much...I was the one who was supposed to protect you, I was supposed to be your big brother... but I failed...I know I don't deserve an apology, but I need you to be ok" he said to her, he didn't realize but everyone was watching through the door.

"Please be ok" he whispered sadly "I miss your smile, your bright hopeful eyes...I miss you" then he saw a tear run down her face, then her eyes slowly opened, and looked up to beast boy, then a few more tears ran down her face "I missed you too" she whispered up to him, then beast boy leaned forward and gave beast girl a large hug.

The others who were still watching smiled "She wasn't that mad at beast boy, the mark of slade embossed her anger, and vengeance towards beast boy, but in reality she was burly mad at him" said Raven

Beast boy and beast girl were still hugging "I don't blame you, it wasn't your fault" she said beast boy stopped hugging her and stud up straight "it was my fault, I didn't listen, I distracted mom which got her killed, and even though you jumped in front of me to take a blow, I still ran and ran into the man who took me"

"Could we just be ok, pretend this didn't happen?" asked beast boy

"I would like that"

The next day the six stood at the top of the tower. "Are you sure you don't want to stay any longer?" asked star

"Ohh, no that's ok... I've been stuck in a cell for a long time I need to see the world, see what's new" she replied

"I will miss you new friend" said star giving her a bone crushing hug

"Yes, and if you need anything don't hesitate to call...we will help" said Robin giving her a titan communicator

"Thanks" she smiled looking at it

"Even call us if you remember any dirt about BB" said Cyborg

"I would be sure to do that"

"It's actually nice to meet you, someone like beast boy but normal" said Raven beast boy rolled his eyes

Beast boy walked forward and gave beast girl a hug "I'm going to miss you, come visit every one in a while" he said to her into her ear

When they separated, they did a bunch of arm movements, turned to seals did a bunch of slaps and squeals then turned back to humans, did a fist pump, then started to laugh "You still remembered" said beast girl smiling

"I'd never forget, I'm surprised you remembered" he said

"I was stuck in a cell I didn't have much else to do"

Beast boy reached into his pocket and pulled out the pendent "hear have it back" he handed back to her

"No you keep it"

"No you keep it you need it more, I have my friends to protect me" he laughed

Then she gave a last smile and a wave before turning into a bird and flying away. Everyone else waved as she flew further and further away.

As they were still waving Cyborg said "If her real name is Gabriella what is yours?"

BB gave him a look then a sy then he walked off towards the tower door "you will never know"

"Is it Brad...Brandon" he said

"Not telling you" beast boy smiled

"Is it Bob...please don't tell me it's Bob"

"Not telling you give up"

Cyborg continued walking behind shooting out names " is it Bill, Booth, Bruno is it...is it Blare"

"NOOO!"

"COME ON!"

THE END


End file.
